deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanka vs Laxus Dreyar
Blanka vs Laxus Dreyar is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Blanka from Street Fighter and Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail. Description Street Fighter vs Fairy Tail! Which of these electrically supercharged fighters will win? Interlude Wiz: Electricity is quite dangerous when misused. It can stop your heart paralyze your muscles or melt your eyes. Boomstick: But these two are masters of voltage control. Wiz: Like Blanka, the electical beast-man from Brazil Boomstick: And Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Blanka Wiz: One fateful day, a man named Jimmy was in a plane which later crash landed in the Amazons. Boomstick: He had to camouflage himself in order to hide from predators, resulting in a permanent green skin color. Wiz: Before hunting, he had to feed off electric eels, allowing him to resist electricity and dish it out. Also, no Boomstick, you can't eat eels and produce electricity. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Anyways, he managed to return to civilization by accident and befriended Dan Hibiki. Boosmtick: So I guess Dan can only make friends with weird jungle human creatures. Anyways, he later applied for Second World Warrior Tournament and discovered how much more agile he was compared to everyone else. Wiz: He uses a special fighting style he learned fighting wild animals. It focuses on speed and unpredictable movements as well as fighting in a savage-like skill. Boosmtick: He's got the Beastly Roll, which like Ryu's Tasumonki Senpykykui, completely lets him defy gravity and hurl into an opponent while rolling. Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. His Ground Shave Roll functions like the Spin Dash and lets him charge up his spinning attack. Boomstick: Shout of Earth lets him fire off a wave of electrical energy and the 'Electic Thunder which lets him crouch and emit electicity. Wiz: Jungle heat allows him to jump onto an enemy and bite and electrocute his opponent at the same time. Boomstick: The Vertical Roll allows him to jump up and spin and then unleash a heavy kick. Wiz: Coward Crouch allows Blanka to go into a prone position and dodge all projectiles. Boomstick: But the move you've really gotta watch out for is the Lightning Cannonball lets him spin into the opponent while surrounded by electricity. Wiz: He's strong enough to knock back Zangief, who regularly wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears as a hobby. He's tough enough to defeat M. Bison, and was even able to destroy the Psycho Drive. It was with help but his help came from Dan and Sakura. So Blanka had help from one fighter. Boomstick: But he's nowhere near perfect. He's not exactly much of a strategist and he was trained by Dan Hibiki, so basically anti-training. Wiz: But his love for his friends and family are a constant and the reason he's so formidable. Mess with his loved ones and you'd be shocked by what he can do. Blanka: The jungle taught me secrets you will never know! (Death Battle Doors close and open for Laxus Dreyar's bio) Laxus Dreyar Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Street Fighter vs Fairy Tail' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles